mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sayumi Michishige
| Died = | Origin = Ube, Yamaguchi, Japan | Genre = Japanese pop | Occupation = Singer | Years_active = 2003–present | Label = Zetima | Associated_acts = Morning Musume, Otomegumi, Ecomoni, H.P. All Stars, v-u-den | URL = Official Weblog Hello! Project.com }} is a sixth generation member of the J-pop group Morning Musume. She joined Morning Musume in 2003 along with Eri Kamei, Miki Fujimoto and Reina Tanaka, which all made their debuts with Morning Musume in the group's nineteenth single, "Shabondama". In 2005 she was assigned as mentor to 7th generation member Koharu Kusumi, until Kusumi's graduation in December 2009. Michishige was also a member of the Hello! Project unit Ecomoni, along with former Morning Musume member Rika Ishikawa. When Michishige passed the audition to join Morning Musume, Tsunku, Morning Musume's producer, commented that her singing was weak. After the audition, Michishige took voice lessons to improve her singing, but even she admits that her own singing is still bad. She portrays an extremely narcissistic image of herself in TV shows, often calling herself the cutest member in Morning Musume and saying that her cuteness overwhelms her bad singing voice.Music Fighter 2005-07-16 In one of the skits known as Hello! Morning Theatre on their variety show, Hello! Morning, she frequently played a character known as "Ichiban Kawaii" (Cutest). "Usa-chan Peace" (Bunny Peace) is a phrase which Michishige uses to identify herself. While saying "Usa-chan peace" she holds her index and middle fingers in V shapes next to her ears. Michishige is also a member of Hello! Project's kickball team, Metro Rabbits H.P.. Biography (left), Michishige (center), and Eri Kamei performing at Morning Musume's Platinum 9 Disc concert tour in May 2009.]] Sayumi Michishige officially became a 6th generation member of Morning Musume, along with Eri Kamei, Miki Fujimoto and Reina Tanaka, on January 19, 2003, when the results of the Love Audition 2002 were made public. Just a few weeks later, she was placed in Morning Musume Otomegumi subgroup, when the group was temporarily divided so it could perform in smaller towns, thereby reaching out to a greater number of fans who couldn't otherwise have the privilege of watching them perform live. During the spring she, along with the rest of the 6th generation members, made her first concert appearance on the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 Spring "Non Stop!" during Kei Yasuda's graduation. On July 16, 2003, the 6th generation members (with the exception of Miki Fujimoto) released their first photobook and corresponding DVD, both shot in Hawaii, as part of the series. Their musical debut came shortly thereafter, on July 30, with Morning Musume's 19th single ''Shabondama. Although Michishige didn't get many solo lines in the song, one of those instances—in which she shouts "Shabondama"—did get her some attention on TV shows. Towards the end of 2003 Michishige began appearing in the show , as a regular with ex-Morning Musume member Yuko Nakazawa. 2004 saw her first appearance on an album, Best! Morning Musume 2, and in a movie— . During the summer Michishige appeared in her first solo photobook and was placed in a temporary unit called Ecomoni with 4th generation Morning Musume member Rika Ishikawa. Originally, the goal of the group was to promote environmental awareness only for the duration of the festival, but their popularity led to the members being cast as voice actors for the fourth Hamtaro movie—along with Hello! Project soloist Aya Matsuura, with whom they also released the main theme for the film, entitled —and appeared in subsequent festivals. In 2005, Michshige and Rika Ishikawa released a duo photobook entitled . Though it has been called an Ecomoni photobook because both members appear in it, officially Angels has nothing to do with the unit. Michishige also appeared as a regular news anchor on Hello! Morning for most of the second half of 2005. That same year she was assigned to be a mentor to 7th generation member Koharu Kusumi, with whom she formed a duo called Rainbow Pink in the beginning of 2006. Introducing themselves as "Shige-pink" and "Koha-pink", the group was featured on Morning Musume's 7th album, Rainbow 7, with the song , and subsequently on the 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! and Sexy 8 Beat albums, with and , respectively. Following in fellow Morning Musume member Miki Fujimoto's footsteps, Michishige began hosting a radio show entitled in October 2006. Running approximately 30 minutes per episode, Michishige's show consists of her answering fan mail and participating in several games, among which saying a given phrase/expression in reverse, and giving general advice to her listeners. In early December 2006 it was announced Michishige would be given a second solo photobook, entitled , released shortly thereafter on January 15, 2007. Shot in Okinawa, the book featured school uniform, swimsuit, simple one-piece and even wet yukata/bathrobe shots, in an attempt to convey a more mature image of the seventeen year old idol.Wani Books Official Website Michishige has also starred in , an original internet drama created for the purpose of advertising the Family Restaurant chain , as , a novice waitress training under the supervision of her seniors (played by Morning Musume's Ai Takahashi) and (Reiko Tokita). On June 9, 2007, Michishige began co-hosting the Young Town radio show as a result of Miki Fujimoto's Friday magazine scandal and subsequent resignation from Morning Musume. Shortly thereafter she released her third solo photobook and DVD, 17: Love Hello, both shot on the island of Guam. Her fourth solo photobook, Sōsō was released in December. In 2008, like in previous singles (a notable exception being Namida ga Tomaranai Hōkago), Michishige was given a relatively minor role both in Resonant Blue and Pepper Keibu, with the exception of a solo line in the latter. Her radio show was extended from 30 to 60 minutes and she also released her fifth solo photobook. On January 3, 2009, for the first time since she joined Morning Musume, Michishige appeared as an independent talent on a TV show, namely the quiz show. A cast of 30 performers (including former v-u-den member Yui Okada and second generation Morning Musume member Mari Yaguchi) gathered to answer a series of questions taken from elementary school textbooks. From a total of 60 questions she managed to score 22 (37%) and placed 29th. Later that year, Michishige was assigned to be a part of the new shuffle group zoku v-u-den, a revival of v-u-den, along with Risako Sugaya (of Berryz Kobo) and Junjun (also of Morning Musume). Usa-chan Peace The phrase has become a trademark of Michishige. While saying this phrase, she places her hands next to her ears and holds her index and middle fingers in V shapes to imitate rabbit ears. According to Michishige, Usa-chan Peace became her trademark pose gradually. At first she used it when taking print club photos with her sister, but after seeing how cute it looked, she started adopting it on official photoshoots and related events. The Usa-chan Peace pose has been widely reproduced in Hello! Project productions (such as the aforementioned Bow 30° drama, in the second episode of the first series) and events, but also outside the scope of Tsunku's all-girls franchise, most notably in the 132nd Ryūnosuke Akutagawa prize award ceremony. For the commemorative photograph of the event, held his hands in a manner patterned after the Usa-chan Peace sign, in a clear homage to Michishige's invention. Furthermore, careful viewing of the 18th episode of the anime series "Gin Tama", reveals the presence of a humorous reference to the Usa-chan Peace phenomenon and its significance in the otaku culture. Cornered by the main characters, the underwear thief (whose perverted antics said episode revolves around) refuses to let himself be defeated, for all "perverts, bullies and cherry boys"—among whom a man shown doing the Usa-chan Peace pose with a maid at a Cosplay Cafe—depend upon his good will (stolen underwear delivery) to go on with their otherwise dull and loveless lives. Releases Photobooks } || July 15, 2003 || Kadokawa Shoten ISBN 978-4-04-894251-5 || Hello Hello! photobook with Eri Kamei and Reina Tanaka |- | 1 || || October 30, 2004 || Wani Books ISBN 978-4-8470-2833-5 || First solo photobook |- | – || || November 16, 2005 || Wani Books ISBN 978-4-8470-2895-3 || Photobook with Rika Ishikawa |- | 2 || || January 15, 2007 || Wani Books ISBN 978-4-8470-2987-5 || Second solo photobook |- | 3 || || June 30, 2007 || Kadokawa Group Publishing ISBN 978-4-04-894495-3 || Third solo photobook, photographed in Guam |- | 4 || || December 14, 2007 || Wani Books ISBN 978-4-8470-4055-9 || Fourth solo photobook |- | 5 || || September 25, 2008 || Wani Books ISBN 978-4-8470-4121-1 || Fifth solo photobook |- | 6 || || July 13, 2009 || Wani Books ISBN 978-4-8470-4183-9 || Sixth solo photobook, photographed in Okinawa and Tokyo |- | 7 || || April 26, 2010 || Wani Books ISBN 978-4-8470-4269-0 || Seventh solo photobook, photographed in Guam |} DVDs Acts Movies * – Released September 29, 2003 * – July 20, 2005 * – September 28, 2005 Television } || January 26, 2003 || April 1, 2007 ||rowspan="2"| TV Tokyo Corporation |- | || September 29, 2003 || December 26, 2003 |- | || October 7, 2003 || September 9, 2004 || TV Asahi Corporation |- |rowspan="2"| || June 16, 2004 || June 25, 2004 ||rowspan="7"| TV Tokyo Corporation |- | July 14, 2004 || July 22, 2004 |- | || October 21, 2004 || December 15, 2004 |- | || January 5, 2005 || April 1, 2005 |- | || April 5, 2005 || May 5, 2006 |- | || April 8, 2007 || September 28, 2008 |- | || October 6, 2008 || March 27, 2009 |- | ||colspan="2"| January 3, 2009 || Nippon Television |- | ||colspan="2"| February 12, 2009 ||　Nagoya Broadcasting Network |- | || February 23, 2009 || March 9, 2009 || Asahi Corporation |- | ||colspan="2"| March 10, 2009 || TV Tokyo Corporation |} Radio } || June 9, 2007 || Ongoing || MBS Radio |- !colspan="4"| Non-regular |- |rowspan="4"| || May 2, 2005 || May 13, 2005 ||rowspan="4"| TBC Radio |- | May 30, 2005 || June 10, 2005 |- | July 25, 2005 || August 5, 2005 |- | January 22, 2007 || February 2, 2007 |- |rowspan="7"| ||colspan="2"| February 27, 2004 ||rowspan="9"| ABC Radio |- |colspan="2"| March 5, 2004 |- | June 10, 2005 || June 24, 2005 |- |colspan="2"| December 16, 2005 |- |colspan="2"| November 3, 2006 |- |colspan="2"| November 10, 2006 |- |colspan="2"| December 15, 2006 |- | ||colspan="2"| December 18, 2005 |- | ||colspan="2"| December 17, 2006 |- | B.B.L. || November 6, 2005 || November 13, 2005 |- !colspan="4"| Radio drama |- | ||colspan="2"| December 4, 2005 || MBS Radio |} Internet * (MC) – April 28, 2006 * (MC) – May 12, 2006 * (MC) – September 15, 2006 * – November 10, 2006 * – 2006, 2007 References and footnotes External links * Official blog * Official Hello! Project profile Category:1989 births Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese pop singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Morning Musume members Category:People from Yamaguchi Prefecture de:Sayumi Michishige es:Sayumi Michishige fr:Sayumi Michishige ko:미치시게 사유미 id:Sayumi Michishige ms:Michishige Sayumi ja:道重さゆみ pt:Sayumi Michishige ru:Митисигэ, Саюми fi:Sayumi Michishige sv:Sayumi Michishige tl:Sayumi Michishige th:ซายูมิ มิจิชิเงะ zh:道重沙由美